highschool_of_the_deadfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:High School Of The Dead (EP Stills)
Hi There, ~ Admin ツ ( Admin =] ) here... Just wondering if where can I establish a connection with Turambar? You see my fellow admin, Admin :3 from High School Of The Dead (EP Stills), was away for a month or two now and she was the one providing me HOTD updates.. Now she suggested that I consult on you guys regarding getting info and updates about HOTD... but I dont know where to contact you guys... XD Our page's fans keeps on asking us about the status of HOTD especially its season 2 and manga hiatus and we dont want to give false hopes and rumors to them. We already posted the information we got from ~Abbadon82 last August 3, 2012. We also informed other HOTD Facebook pages about it since we always work together. If you guys have a facebook account can you message our page? =] High School Of The Dead (EP Stills) Thanks... P.S. I tried looking for ways on how to bring this message to you guys... and this is the only way I found.. XD sorry for the bother... It's okay, you're not bothering anyone. This is a good place, but leaving us messages on our talk pages is even better because we get email notifications. If you want the latest news and information about HOTD, you can check Scans of the Dead, which is my blog and scanlation site where I post all the latest knews as soon as I hear about it. I like to work with other fan groups and communities, but I don't really have the time for updating sites other than Scans of the Dead and here. You can subscribe or follow Scans of the Dead or just check it regularly and then pass on any information you need. I would like to be able to help you directly, but I've been contacted by other Facebook groups before and had to turn them down because I'm simply to busy to help everyone. I don't really use Facebook anyway. Since you are an admin in charge of a fan group, feel free to email me (turambar1@yahoo.com) or leave me a message on my talk page here if you have any specific questions. I try to answer questions from everyone who contacts me, but I'll be more thorough and quicker in answering with you if I know you're going to pass on the information to your group. As for Season 2, I probably don't know much more than you do right now. According to the Shouji Sato interview, and in line with what many of us had already assumed, it seems the anime will continue after the manga returns and there is enough source material with which to make a full season of episodes. It also seems the manga hiatus will go on at the very least a few months longer, so my best advice is to tell people to be patient and maybe recommend they read Triage X in the meantime. By the way, your other admin is Jean from the old HOTD forums, right?'Turambar ' 01:13, September 4, 2012 (UTC)